Untitled For Now
by unusualdreamer18
Summary: Modern Day Zutara ... I don't think this has ever been done. Hope you like it PS that is the actual title, it ties into the story much later.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled for Now

Now that I look back I realize that I never really knew what real love was. My parents thought that giving me a credit card and whatever else I wanted meant that they loved me. My big brother wasn't any better. He was the most popular boy in school when he was in high school and I had to live in his shadow, everyone expecting me to be just like him. But he spent most of his time chasing dreams that he could never seem to pin down. He was the child in the family that no one really expected much from; he was the dreamer that always did things his own way. In a sense I was like him, but I was never bold enough to chase my dreams like he was. Nothing was too big for him. I just let my dreams slowly fade like a pair of jeans that have gone through the wash over the years. I never really knew who I was, that was until I turned 18 and moved to Oregon.

It was a few weeks after my 18th birthday when my dad's boss decided that my dad should be the CEO of the office on the West Coast. This meant that instead of having a job in the Teen Vogue offices during my senior year I was going to start anew at Miangus Union High School. I found out that we were moving a few weeks ago and disagreed with the entire situation. But my complaints and idea to stay in the city with my big brother went down the drain. As of right now I'm on a connector flight from O'Hare to Portland International Airport.

"Katara! Please stop tapping the arm rest." My stepmom snapped. I smiled sheepishly and grabbed my iPod from my carry-on. My stepmom is the only mother I've ever known and so far she's done a good job.

I reached back into my carry-on and got out my drawing pad and pencils. I opened it to one of the pages in the back and stared at it trying to decide what to do in order to finish it. I looked down at my drawing and sighed. I started a picture of a random girl, just a face I thought I had seen before. She looked familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen her face. Her eyes had the qualities of a dreamer even though they looked as if they held a deep secret. There was a sassy smirk on her face and a cute side bang that fell gently over her left eye.

I added in more detail to the background for about ten more minutes before I was out of ideas. I turned off my iPod and looked at my watch. We were only about an hour into the flight and I was already out of things to do. I looked over at my mom and dad and smiled. They were talking quietly with their hands interlocked; they were so in love that I could hope that I could have a love like that one day. I drank the rest of my water, leaned my seat back a little and closed my eyes. Soon sleep took me and I forgot all about having to start over again.

My mom woke me up with a large grin on her face. "Katara sweetheart we are here. Time to get off the plane!" she said excitedly. I groaned and stood, grimacing as my joints popped when I stretched.

"Oh joy, we are in Oregon… yay." I said unenthusiastically. I grabbed my carry-on and made sure that my iPod, phone, and drawing things were in it. I walked down the narrow aisle convincing myself that this move would be good for me and that there was no need for me to worry about anything. I got to the connector and tripped, falling and cracking my knee on the metal.

"Katara! Are you okay sweetheart?" my dad called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said while a flight attendant helped me up. As I carefully walked out into the terminal I laughed silently at myself. I stupidly thought moving would be good for me, but I fall walking off the plane… that obviously is reason enough for me to go back home.

But my parents didn't have the same idea because they ignored my constant complaining, got the bags and loaded me into our car (which was driven out here about a day ago, I honestly didn't even want to imagine how much they paid for gas) for a ride way into the mountains to Bronze Lake.

After about an hour and a half we finally turned off the main road. We turned onto a long winding street lined with giant trees. I stared up at them with awe because there aren't too many tall trees like this in New York. A sign with chipping paint and missing pieces of letters let us know that Bronze Lake was 5 miles up. I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. We drove for about 20 more minutes when my dad made a right turn and suddenly there was a town. It was a nice town by the looks of the main street that we seemed to be on. It looked nice, cozy and intimidating all at the same time. It scared me because I was the new girl, all of the people in this town grew up together, they had been friends since they were probably babies and I'm pretty sure that they didn't want some city girl trying to move in on their lives.

We got onto the main highway as the man who gave of directions called it. It just looked like an old stretch of cement to me. We drove to the part of town where the homes were located. After about three more minutes of driving we turned onto a street named Adobe. We stopped in front of a huge white home with enormous windows covering the front of it.

"Welcome home guys!" my dad said happily. I simply sighed and climbed out the backseat. The giant U-Haul sitting at our curb made me frown. It took away from the… quaintness of the street. Everything looked so nice and friendly, almost like the perfect neighborhood in a movie. Walking to the front door made me think, _I'm here for just my senior year, I'm sure I can make this work, _I thought. _Or I could fail at making it work and try homeschooling._

The foyer of the house was a boring cream color, with a small potted cactus in the hallway that led to the kitchen. I smiled when I saw the stairs leading up to the upper level of the house. When we lived in New York we had a penthouse on the 22nd floor of the building, so having stairs in my house felt kind of cool. I slowly walked up the stairs, smiling when I saw the giant window at the end of the hall with a perfect view of the mountains and a huge forest that seemed to eat the rock that it covered.

"That'll be cool to draw." I said to myself as I continued walking down the hall. I stopped at the bedroom at the end of the hall and pushed open the door.

It was a large room with a giant bay window in the west wall and a balcony at the east wall. I smiled, thinking about all the sunsets that I could paint. A bang came from the stairs, followed but a loud curse from my dad which preceded an even louder 'Sorry Honey'. I laughed and grabbed my Sharpies™ out of my purse and put the pack on the seat of my bay window. I chose certain colors and drew little hearts on the corner of my walls, because that would help me remember which colors I would use to paint my walls.

"Kat, we are heading up with your stuff." My dad called up the stairs, in other words he basically wanted me to get out of the way.

"Kay!" I yelled back before grabbing my purse and putting the Sharpies I chose and headed downstairs and was met with the smell of man. I crinkled my nose and stared at the six men with extremely large muscles bulging from under their dirty t-shirts. They stood in my foyer talking with my dad about moving things upstairs. The youngest looking one turned to look at me as I walked past him and smiled. I smiled back nicely and continued walking to the den where I knew my mom would be.

"Hey mom, I'm about to head into town and see if I can find any good paint for my room. Want me to pick up some colors for you?"

She turned to face me and smiled, "Um about 3 gallons of a warm gold for the kitchen, a light blue for the master bedroom and bathroom, and pure white for everywhere else."

I chuckled, "Okay, I should be gone for about an hour and a half. See ya later." I said before heading to the garage. I opened the door expecting to see my parents silver BMW, not my own black Range Rover. I squealed in shock and raced back inside.

"I don't even care who thought to bring my truck down! Thank you so much!" I said before wrapping my mom in a massive hug.

"I knew you would notice eventually. Hurry so you can be back by dinner." she said. I smiled and went to the garage.

I backed out the garage and started down the street towards the main highway before I realized that I had no idea where I was going. I knew that most of the places here were off the main highway, like the school, and the mountain road, but I had no idea how to get to town. I knew I should've paid attention when we were driving to the house. I continued to drive for a while until I saw a little sign with a lot of tree branches covering it. I stopped and got out and walked over to the sign. I moved some of the branches. The sign said which way town was. I smiled, turned my truck around and soon enough I was in town. I parked on a street called 'Sycamore', got out and walked to the main stretch of stores and such. After about 2 minutes of walking and weird glances from the people in town I found the home improvement store.

Jack's Hardware was nestled between a cute little cake shop and a boutique named "Touch of Paris" that seemed to have nice clothes.

"Hi, welcome to Jack's Hardware, I'm Nick. What can I help you with today?"Asked a college aged boy with traces of teenage acne still present on his face.

"Hi! I'm Katara and I need some paint. So could you show me the colors that you have please?"

"Of course," he said with a bright smile. "This way please."

I followed him to the very back wall of the store and was met with hundreds of paint colors.

"Whoa," I said softly. Nick laughed and launched into a spiel of which brands were the best, and which brands were the best bathroom paints and stuff. I nodded and smiled but really my attention was on the many different colors that I could buy.

"So which colors do you need Katara?" Nick said suddenly.

"Umm I need warm gold, light blue and pure white. I will also need a lime green, a bright purple, an electric blue, a really bright orange and another pure white. Oh do you have chalkboard paint?" I said still kind of in awe.

"Yeah, I have all of those, how many gallons of each?"

"One gallon for everything except the warm gold and light blue, I need 3 gallons for the gold and 2 for the light blue. Oh and one of the light blues needs to be bathroom paint. "

Nick laughed and led me to the color mixing station. He grabbed a shopping cart and loaded 13 gallons of paint into it and then wheeled it to the mixing station.

"Here, you can take the white paints and put them on the counter, so that you will definitely get the two whites you needed." He said.

"Okay, cool." I said before grabbing the two gallons and carrying them to the checkout counter.

By the time I returned to the stations, he had finished mixing the three gold gallons and was starting on the light blue. I stood there silently as he mixed the paints and grabbed the gallons that were finished and took them to the counter. He followed me with the last two gallons and put them on the scanner.

"So I'm guessing you just moved down here seeing as I have never seen you before." Nick said as he ran the paints over the scanners.

"That is true, moved from New York City." I said while watching the numbers add up.

"I've always wanted to see a big city other than Seattle. Your total is $89.54. Cash or Credit?"

"Credit," I said as I pulled out my debit card.

"Alright, swipe and enter your pin and sign when the screen changes."

I did as he told me and grabbed the receipt and stuffed it in my wallet.

"Would you like some help taking this stuff to your car?"

"Umm I think so… yeah most likely. I can pull up to the front of the store." I replied.

He nodded and I said that I would be right back.

I jogged to the street where I parked my truck and drove over to the store. I put the truck in park and popped the hatch. Nick was standing at the door with two gallons swinging off his arms. He walked over to the truck and put them in the trunk. After about 2 minutes we finished loading in all the paint and I headed home. I remembered that the street Sycamore spit out onto the main highway and the main highway led to my new neighborhood. I got home in less than 5 minutes since I knew where I was going and I drove a little faster once I got to the highway.

By the time I got home the U-Haul was gone and the sun was just reaching its highest point in the sky. It was noon here in Bronze Lake and I was ready to waste the day away painting. I pulled into the garage and started lugging the paint in the house.

"Oh good you're back," my dad said after I brought in the last gallon. "Your mom told me that you were planning on painting, so I put drop cloths over the furniture in your room."

"Thanks! Can my floor be paint splattered?" I asked sweetly.

After a minute of thinking my dad nodded. I smiled and started bringing my paint upstairs. I popped the lids, opened all four of my windows and grabbed the paints brushes from the box sitting next to my bay window. I pushed all of my furniture to the west wall and opened up and poured the chalkboard paint into the tray and grabbed a roller.

Five hours later I stepped back and stared at my work. The east wall was the black chalkboard with orange, lime green and blue splatters around the border and a purple heart painted in the bottom left corner. My north wall was bright orange with blue splatters covering it. My south wall was purple with lime green splatters on it and my east wall was pure white with orange, blue, purple and green splatters on it with a cute green heart at the bottom right corner and a huge blue heart on the upper left side of the wall.

I smiled and looked at time on my cell phone. It was 5 o'clock here so it was 8 o'clock back at home. I grabbed my favorite pair of Converse and went downstairs. I slipped on my shoes and went onto the patio and called my best friend, Azalea. She was second generation Italian and was one of the prettiest people I had ever seen. We loved the fact that we both had really unusual names.

"Hey it's Azalea and I'm out and about or simply ignoring your call but either way leave me a message and I will call you back… unless I don't want to. Love you bye!"

I sighed, her phone was off. I didn't even bother leaving a message. I looked at the sun that was low in the sky and sighed. School was going to start in less than two weeks, September was right around the corner and so was my new life.

I sighed again and walked towards the door. _Maybe this won't be so bad_, I thought.

_And maybe it can be wonderful_, the little voice that I usually silenced said.

Yeah… maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't make Azula a crazy bi**h in this story. So enjoy!

"Wake up sweetheart; it's time for you to get ready for school."

"Mmphgh go away mom," I mumbled in my pillow.

"Don't make me pull the blankets off you." She threatened me.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up." I said groggily. "Is there are Starbucks in this patch of land they call a town?"

"This patch of land, as you call it, is your new home. Get used to it and I believe there is one off the main highway. Its little but it has coffee."

I stumbled blindly to my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and turned on the shower. I brushed my teeth and ripped off my pajamas at the same time. After I rinsed out my mouth I jumped in the shower, quickly rubbing the loofah over my body. I got out the shower and started getting dressed. I grabbed my white skinny jeans and tugged them on, and stood in front of my closet, debating which shirt to put on. I finally decided on my red tank top with평화 written on it. The character was Korean for peace. I grabbed my red and black sequined Chucks and slipped them on. I grabbed my favorite sweater, a heather gray cardigan with gold buttons and a patch over the right side of my chest and grabbed my backpack and made sure all my notebooks were in it. I ran a brush through my long brown hair and walked out of my room.

I walked slowly down the stairs and grabbed a handful of strawberries once I was in the kitchen. A note was on the counter from my parents saying that they had both left to meet the people in the company.

I sighed and walked to the garage door and turned on the alarm. Then I doubled checked it. When I was younger someone broke into our home and I was alone with the babysitter and the alarm wasn't on. We were playing hide and seek so I was hiding upstairs. My babysitter was stabbed twice and the guy got away with my biological mom's pearl necklace.

I got in my truck and got onto the highway and soon saw the Starbucks.

"Thank God." I said softly.

A small red BMW cut me off as I attempted to pull into the spot directly across from the door.

"Jerk," I muttered. A tall Asian man with black hair and a girl a few inches shorter than him got out the BMW. The girl walked quickly into the Starbucks and the guy walked over to my truck. I rolled down the window and stared at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, my little sister was driving and is okay with cutting people off. Hey you speak Korean?" he said as he looked at my tank top. I giggled at how quickly he changed the topic.

"It's okay and yes, I do. I lived there for about 5 years when I was younger. I actually speak 4 languages." I said as I got out the car.

"That's cool, which languages? Oh and I'm Zuko."

"I'm Katara, and English, Spanish, Korean and Japanese."

"Wait," he said as he opened the door for me. "Your name is Katara?"

"Yeah," I said, waiting for the usual 'what was wrong with your parents?' spiel.

"Dude, do you know how epic you are?!" he said loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of the small building.

"Haha, I have never gotten that one." I said, before grabbing my wallet out of my purse. Zuko and I were standing behind his sister and a really tall guy with red hair.

"Really?" his sister said as she turned around. She was about 2 inches taller than me and I was 5'2 ½ , and had long ebony colored hair. Her skin was a gorgeous creamy color to and she had gold eyes. Long story short she was gorgeous.

"Yeah, really."

"You need better acquaintances." She said before giggling a little. "My name is Azula, but everyone calls me Fox, because my name means cleverness and well Foxes are clever. Oh and sorry for cutting you off. I needed my coffee fix."

"That's really cool and its okay I know that feeling" I said as the tall guy stood there waiting for his drink. "So do you go to Miangus?"

"Yup I'm a lifer at Miangus. There is an elementary, middle and high school and I have been a student of all three."

"Next!" the overly perky barista called. "What can I get for you today?"

"A grande caramel macchiato and a brownie," Fox said as she pulled her wallet out.

Another barista came from the back and turned on the other cash register. "Ma'am are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I would like a venti Java Chip Frappe with a brownie and this pack of gum."

"That will be $7.89." I paid him and stood next to Fox as Zuko ordered.

"So where are you from?"

"New York."

"Seriously?! That is so cool!" Fox said before grabbing her drink off the pickup counter. "So I think that we need to hang out and stuff, because you're a cool kid, I'm a cool kid, so this entire thing works."

"Sure, why not?" I said before I noticed my drink was ready. A giant cup of hot coffee was sitting next to my Java Chip and a slender hand quickly grabbed it.

I turned to see a smiling Zuko. "Wait, aren't you guys Korean?"

"Wow I'm impressed most people just assume Chinese and yeah. We're one of the only Fire Nation families here in Bronze Lake."He said before looking at his watch. "Whoa we need to go."

"But I don't need school today."

"It's your first day Fox."

"But-" she started.

"Go to school,' he snapped.

"Fine, be that way. Promise can I ride with you please? I mean its right down the street and he needs to get to work. Plus we can get to know each other better!"

"Sure, come on. Bye Zuko," I said softly.

"Bye ladies." He said before bowing dramatically, his hair flopping over his eyes. He stood back up and waved cutely as we drove out of the lot.

As soon as we got on the highway, Azula leveled me with a glare.

"You like my brother don't you?" she said slowly, her voice reminding me of something from a scary movie. Her wide eyes narrowed into frightening slights and her voice scaring the crap out of me.

"I-I just met him!" I said quickly, my normally soft raspy voice turning into a squeak. "I mean he's a nice person from what I can see. But I'm not like in love with him."

"But, you do like him," she said before taking a sip of her drink. She looked out the window and then whipped her head around towards me. "You two would be so cute together!" she squealed loudly.

I slammed my foot on the brake. "You scared the crap out of me! Don't you try something like that again, or you will get out and walk to school."

"Okay, ok I won't do that again, I promise, Katara." She said with a stupid laugh. I smiled but ignored her. Suddenly the school's entrance appeared on the left shoulder. Miangus Union High School was a huge for a small town. There was a giant soccer field next to the parking lot, which was pretty big, and a huge building that had the words 'Miangus Gymnasium' on the front of it and a separate smaller building next to it that said 'Coach's Office'. The school itself had 3 floors and was a pretty red color.

Students milled around the parking lot and a few boys were playing on the soccer field. My Range Rover stood out in a parking lot of old Fords and rusty Toyotas. I parked and turned off the engine. I sat in the car and mentally braced myself for the long day that was ahead of me.

"Hey Katara," Fox said.

"Huh?" I replied, still kind of in shock.

"Welcome to Miangus."


	3. Chapter 3

Fox and I got out the car and started walking to the entrance. A group of girls stood near the entrance, all of them in bad knockoff Joe's jeans. I was wearing my favorite pair, and I couldn't help but laugh at the way they tried too hard to make them look real.

"Do you have something to say?" the shortest girl said.

"Only if you really want me to tell you." I said coyly.

"Yeah, say it so I can personally ruin your social life." A girl with short blonde hair said. She exuded the confidence of a leader.

"Okay, then. I was laughing because I have seen bad knockoff jeans, but those are possibly the worse knockoffs I have_ ever_ seen in my entire life. I mean Canal Street can do better than that."

All of them flushed, "What are you talking about? These jeans are legit Joe's jeans." The leader snapped.

"No, MY jeans are _legit Joe's jeans_. But believe me it is okay, this isn't the best town for shopping, so I won't hold it against you." I said before walking into the school. As soon as I stepped in the school I realized how mean I sounded.  
Once we were safely inside the school, Azula pulled me aside.

"How in the world did you do that? I have had to deal with them since 7th grade!"

"Well I was really popular at my old school, but I wasn't mean or rude to people. But I had a lot of people who didn't like me because of something that happened when I was in like 7th or 8th grade. So eventually you learn to deal with people like that." I said before walking across the hall to the office.

"Wow that is … wow,"

"Yeah but I sounded like a complete jerk to them! I need to go apologize!"

"NO! They are the mean girls at this school. They deserve whatever comes to them,"

"Are you sure?" I said skeptically.

"Yeah they'll be fine."

I pushed open the door and was met with a blast of chilly air. A young woman behind the counter with really pretty reddish-brown hair smiled and said hello.

"Hi I'm Katara Westcott. I need my things for school."

"Oh yes, hi my name is Mrs. Jackson and I have your things right…" her voice trailed off as she looked around her desk for my papers.

"Here!" she said quite loudly, causing me to jump a little. She handed me my papers and told Fox to help me until I got the hang of the school.

"Sure, bye Tiffany- I mean Mrs. Jackson."

"Bye Fox!" She said with a smile

"Tiffany?" I questioned as we walked into the hall were the mass population of the students had decided to stand.

"Well she was a senior the same year my brother was and they were good friends, and she got married like a few months ago so it's still pretty weird not calling her Tiffany."

"Oh okay." I said as we neared the stretch of hall where my locker was supposed to be located.

"123, 125, 127, 129 here we go, my new home for one glorious year. Oh joy!" I said sarcastically.

Fox laughed and rolled her eyes. "Kid I'm liking you more and more."

I smiled and asked where her locker was. She pulled a green slip out of her purse and burst into a huge smile. "I'm 127, cool!"

"Oh awesome! I thought I would have to be stuck next to someone that I didn't know."

We unloaded our notebooks, and binders and other school supplies into our lockers and I started putting up my pictures and magnets.

"Oh he's hot! Is that your brother?" Fox said over my shoulder.

I nodded; my brother was 4 ½ years older than me and was gorgeous. We both had the cocoa skin tone but he got my mom's dark grey eyes while I got my dad's blue. He was extremely thin , but had muscles that always got the attention of girls whenever we went somewhere. Sokka was 6'7 and modeled for Calvin Klein. It was the one dream that he was actually able to achieve and go somewhere with. His hair was the same dark brown color as mine but it was more wavy than curly like mine, but my hair was a lot longer, the tips of it touching the bottom of my back. Sokka's hair was in always in a short ponytail.

"Wow you look a lot like him." Fox said before turning back to her locker and putting a picture of her and Zuko in it.

"Yeah but everyone says that he is way cooler."

"No I think you are both pretty cool but you seem to have more of a… innocent coolness about you."

I smiled, "Thanks!"

"Are you two close?" I said while pointing to the picture of the two of them with his arm around her.

"Extremely, he graduated from high school four years ago and I still can't get over the fact that he has his own apartment and a job."

I laughed at her sad face and patted her back. "I'm sure you will be fine Zula."

"Yeah yeah I'm sure I will." She said before grabbing a bright pink notebook and her schedule. "Okay I have AP American History, Art, Study Hall, Lunch, Gym, Web Design, Teacher's Aid and Early Dismissal. What about you?"

"AP American History, Art, Independent Study for Art, Lunch, Gym, Creative Writing, Drama, and Early Dismissal. So we have first hour, lunch, fifth hour, and Early Dismissal together."

"Okay AP American is on the second floor and the art room is in the art wing, which is on the third floor, the Gym is outside and isn't that long of a walk. Oh Lunch is wherever you want. Juniors and seniors can leave campus. If you become friends with some underclassmen you can buy them something but they can't go with you. And you can stay around and do whatever for an hour or you can just go home for Early Dismissal." Fox said on the walk to the AP History room. "Oh I warn you now that this teacher will make you introduce yourself in front of the entire class." She said right as we got the outside of the door.

"Great," I said with fake enthusiasm. I walked in and sat next to the seat that Fox through her stuff down on. She pulled out the pink notebook and flipped it the first page.

I followed suit and grabbed my favorite pen. A purple fountain pen that my dad got me for my 13th birthday. It had purple ink and made my handwriting look a lot better than it actually was. Almost like the handwriting from the Declaration of Independence.

The teacher was standing behind the desk writing something on a piece of paper and looked like he wasn't three days out of college. He was tall and lanky with short dirty-blonde hair. He was actually pretty cute, but wasn't cute enough to distract me from my work. But that obviously wasn't the story for the group of girls that sat in the front row. It was the same group of girls with the knockoff Joe's jeans. They were putting on lip gloss and pulling the already low V-neck of the shirts even lower.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. This would be an interesting year. The bell rang and the teacher walked around his desk and leaned back on it.

"Alright class before we start officially, we have a new student. Sorry but it's like mandatory for me to make you introduce yourself in front of the class. So Ms. Westcott come on up. Oh I'm Mr. Duffy, but you can call me Haru." He said before moving to lean on the wall.

I stood up and walked confidently to the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Katara Westcott and I'm 18 and the only reason I moved out here with my parents is because I need somewhere to stay until I graduate. I've lived in New York my entire life and I love to draw and paint. Umm I speak 4 different languages and have been to six of the seven continents."

"What languages do you speak?" a skinny boy with cool black glasses and chin length black hair asked.

"English, Korean, Spanish and Japanese." I replied.

"Cool." he said, I giggled and walked back to my seat.

"So Katara you have been to six continents. When and why?" asked Mr. Duffy.

I sighed, "Umm I went to Europe when I was 7 because of my dad's business. I went to Asia and Australia when I was 10 because… well because I wanted to. The house spiders in Australia are crazy enormous. I went to South America when I was 13 because of my dad's business again and I obviously live in North America and I went to Africa for the opening of Oprah's school and for the World Cup last year."

"Spoiled Rich Girl," one of the girls in the front said. Her clique giggled and they all flipped their hair at the same time.

"Cheap knockoff," I quickly replied. The class laughed and a boy yelled "Burn!" Suddenly I didn't feel like I needed to apologize at all.

She whipped her head around and glared at me, I smiled and waved sweetly.

"Okay class, quiet down. Mai, you don't know anything about Katara so don't say rude things like that."

"Fine, but you are rich aren't you?" Mai said, ignoring what the teacher had just said.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Do you have your own credit card?" she asked.

I laughed, "Sweetheart, there is a different between being spoiled and having parents that trust you. But to answer your question, no I have a debit card because I have a job that I use to make my own money. Now are we done playing 20 questions, because I'm pretty sure Haru would like to start class now."

Mai scoffed and whipped her head back around. Everyone just laughed and faced the front of the room, where the teacher immediately launched into a spiel about how the rest of the year would be and how much homework there would be and boring things like that. I had gotten good grades my entire life so I didn't really pay attention. My mind drifted back to Zuko and how nice and cute he was. He was out of college so he was obviously much older than me but he seemed so… dateable.

The bell rang snapping me out of the daze I was in. I gathered my things and waited for Fox at the door. We walked out together and went to out lockers. Someone that wasn't even in my class stopped me and gave me a hi-5 and then said something about Mai.

"Word gets around quick in these small schools." I said as I glanced back and forth between my locker dial and the combination on the green paper in my hand.

"Psh, you're telling me." Fox said before opening her locker. She tossed her things in and shut her locker and leaned against it while I put my things in my locker.

I shut my locker and made sure my wrist-let was zipped before we started walking. We got to the stairs and Mai was standing there holding court with the rest of the girls in her clique.

"Oh look, the main topic of my conversation." She sneered.

"Aww you love me enough already to talk about me." I said to her. I turned to Azula, "I must be really interesting."

Azula laughed and we walked around them. "Hey, you may think you are something important, but let me tell you _sweetheart _I am NOT a force to be reckoned with." Mai said.

"Okay _sweetheart_, I will keep that in mind, I promise." I said before walking up the stairs.

Fox walked beside me quietly, deep in obvious thought. "I think she finally met her match." She said before we got to the door that led us to the third floor.

"Well, I'm not trying to be 'her match' I'm trying to prove to her that she isn't the center of the universe like she thinks." I said before turning into the art room.

Fox didn't reply to me, so I turned to face her. She was staring at me with huge eyes. I walked to the table at the back of the room and sat down.

"I didn't mean to offend you" I said before pulling my drawing pad out of my bag.

"I know, and you didn't offend me, it's just that I feel like she wasn't joking. Mai has NEVER been known to just stand back and let someone walk all over her. I don't want you like getting in trouble with her or something."

"I"m." I said before looking around the room.

'_Where is the teacher_,' I thought. I started adding random things to the front of my drawing pad and tuned out the world.

"Oh well, okay." Fox said before looking at the teacher's desk. "No way." She mumbled.

"What?" I said snapping out of my daydream, but still focusing on my drawing pad.

"That boy lied to me! I am so going to hurt him when I get home." She said angrily.

"What!" I repeated.

"My brother is the-"

"Hello everyone and welcome to Art class." Zuko said before winking at Azula.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko stood at the front of the room, a smile on his gorgeous face. Azula glared at him and mumbled something really rude in Korean. I laughed softly and smiled when Zuko nodded at me.

"Well judging from the claps I just received I assume you guys remember me."

"Dude who doesn't remember you, everyday my brother came home talking about _something _that you did." A random kid in the middle of the classroom said.

Everyone laughed with the exception of Azula who was still kind of upset.

"What's wrong with you? Do you not want your brother here?"

"NO!" she yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. She smiled sweetly and waited until they turned around to reply. "He told me he had a job teaching art at a school, but he didn't tell me he would be teaching here!" she whispered.

"Oh," I said before flipping my drawing pad to the drawing of the girl I started before we left New York. I stared at it as Zuko walked around the room. He had already given people time to draw so he could evaluate where people's talents were at.

He stopped at our table and squatted down in front of Azula. They started a quiet conversation in Korean.

I quickly looked at my work so I wouldn't be tempted to ease drop.

"All is good?" Zuko said softly.

Azula nodded and smiled. "So have you looked at Katara's stuff yet? She is really good!"

"Oh really?"

I gave her a look and held out my notebook for Zuko to flip through.

He flipped to the first page and slowly made his way to my most recent drawing. He smiled softly and then flipped back to one of the drawings near the front of the book.

"This one is my favorite," he said before putting the notebook back on the table. "Wanna know why?"

The picture was of my Azalea and me, the day of our 8th grade commencement, we were both smiling in our caps and gowns (our school was cool like that) and we both looked really pretty. My mom had snapped the picture and I drew it.

I nodded and waited for his response.

He walked around and squatted down next to me, "I like it because you were able to capture the happiness of the moment, and you made yourself look extremely lifelike, which is often very hard with beginning artists. Stay after class for a second. I want to show you something I think you would be interested in."

"Okay and how can you tell I was just starting when I drew this? I have actually been painting for my entire life."

"I could see that you were a beginning artist in the aspect of drawing. Your strokes looked like you were holding a paintbrush. So I figured you were a painter but not a drawer."

I turned and looked him right in the eyes, and felt myself melt. His eyes were as black as coal yet they held a certain light to them. Azula bumped me and made me fall forward into Zuko. He steadied me and helped me back in my chair.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Seriously Azula what was that about?" Zuko said before leaning forward on his hands on the back of my chair.

"Oh nothing, I accidently fell into Katara."

"Accident my foot." I said before reaching over to thump her upside her forehead.

She grinned and sat there quietly for the rest of class. The rest of the class was talking and missed the entire exchange between the three of us. The bell rang suddenly and everyone jumped up and raced out the room. I stayed where I was since I had Independent Art for 3rd hour. Azula slapped a note on top of my drawing pad and hurried out the room. I opened it and read what she wrote.

_I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of my brother, but I do think that you two would look GREAT together! So since you will forgive me (I hope 0_o) you should text me 771-595-5555. Love Azula =] _

I pulled out my phone and entered her number.

**_Yeah I guess I can forgive you… lol save my number and I will see you in lunch! _**

I put my phone away and got up and walked over to Zuko's desk.

"You wanted me to see something?" I asked while pulling my necklace back and forth across the chain.

"Yeah, look at this." He said before turning his laptop towards me. It was open to a website that was talking about a national art show.

"You think my stuff is good enough to enter?" I asked bluntly.

"Yeah," he said before leaning back in his chair. "Plus, I have entered it before and got 3rd place. It's great exposure."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah I figured you would like it. I have actually sold some of the things I entered in the contest on eBay and got a great response."

I laughed, "Oh okay. So what type of art do you do?"

"Mainly drawing but I can paint pretty well. I also do photography on slow weeks or things like that."

"Oh that's really cool! I can do photography and I'm kinda good at it. But to be honest I am a much better painter."

"Do you have any or your pictures with you? I can look at them and tell you what you should improve."

I nodded and went to grab my camera out of my backpack. It was the newest Nikon product and took pictures with amazing quality.

"Here you go."

He took the camera and turned it on. He went through my pictures, mumbling as he went. I sat in the chair next to the desk and leaned over and looked on with him.

"You actually take pretty good pictures; you seem to have a good eye for nature shots."

"Thanks."

"Okay, I was actually planning on taking some pictures tonight for my portfolio. You can come and I could teach you some things."

Now, maybe it's because I'm a teenage girl in the presence of a hot older guy or maybe it's because he is hot and I would love to date him, but I'm pretty sure what he said was that he would love to take me on a date and take pictures to remember this momentous occasion. So like any other normal teenage girl, I smiled and said yes.

"Cool! I could give you the address of where I'm going or I could pick you up and show you around town. You know like the good neighbor that I just so happen to be. Your choice."

Now this time I purely blame being a teenage girl, because I'm positive that he said _I will pick you up and we could go to dinner at my place or I could take you to a nice restaurant. Your choice. _

"You could pick me up I guess, my parents don't know where anything is and neither do I, so I guess it only makes sense to pick me up." I said making sure each word that came out my mouth sounded mature and well thought out. Or somewhat mature and kind of well thought out.

He laughed at me, "Okay, what's your address?"

I grabbed a sheet of paper off his desk and wrote down my address.

47568 Adobe

"Oh I know where that is. Right off my old street, Fox and my mom live right around the corner from there. You should go say hi sometimes."

"Oh that is cool. So wait did one of your friends or something live on my block?"

"Umm yes and no… My friend Nick, his mom and little brother lived there and his dad lived about 5 blocks over so he was over my house every few weeks or so. They split when we were 12. He died in a car crash about 3 years ago and his mom moved. She couldn't stand to stay in town. His little brother stayed behind with their dad."

We sat there quiet for a second. "Well," I said. "I'm guessing you were pretty close to him?"

"Yeah, we did everything together as kids, from bothering Azula on a daily basis to hiding frogs in our mom's shoes."

I laughed. "Wow, you must have had an interesting childhood. The most fun I had was scaring pigeons from my bed room window."

"Wow, you had a sucky childhood. Do you know how to ride a bike?"

"According to my model big brother, and I quote, 'Riding bikes is stupid, do something worthwhile with your life. Like dating hot chicks or being rich like me. That is something fun.'

He just stared at me. I sighed. "Yeah, my brother is something different but, my parents are proud of her so that is all that matters right?"

"Sure but 'dating hot chicks? Please tell me that was a joke."

"Oh no he was quite serious." I said while giggling a little

"So… you don't know how to ride a bike?" he said slowly.

"Nope, in New York you walk, get a Taxi, take the bus or subway, get a chauffeur or be completely crazy like me and drive yourself. You could ride a bike but you have to really have the desire to."

"This is why I stayed in my small town, you can walk or drive everywhere and there is rarely bad traffic." Zuko said with a laugh

"I just noticed something. We went from talking about art to traffic… there is something wrong here."

Zuko laughed and shut his laptop. "True, but this is the most fun class you will have all day so enjoy it. Also I'm going to be teaching you how to ride a bike, because no child should be without the joy of bike riding."

As soon as he finished the bell rang.

"Have fun without me during the rest of your day."

"Sure why not?" I said before walking towards the door. Zuko beat me to it and opened it.

"Another thing about small towns." He said as I walked out. "Most of us boys still believe that chivalry isn't dead."

I smiled and walked to the stairs. "Oh is anyone else coming? I could make some snacks or something for everyone."

"Nope just me and you." He said before flashing me a smile.

I walked slowly to my locker, thinking of what Zuko had just said. He was going to pick me up from my house. I stopped walking; Zuko was going to come to my house. I walked quickly to my locker and smiled when I saw Fox who was standing there leaning on her locker with a very bored expression on her face.

"Hey girlie! Where do you wanna go for lunch?"

"Finally you are here! I was getting restless. Throw your notebook in your truck. Let's go!"

"Okay," I said while laughing.

We walked out to the parking lot, laughing and talking about random stuff. We got to my truck and I noticed that Zuko's car was parked next to my truck.

"Hey isn't that your brothers car?" I said while opening my door.

"Yup, he is probably going to go to town to go to this sandwich shop that everyone here loves. Wanna go?"

"Ummmm sure," I said as Zuko walked out the school. He jogged to his car and stopped when he saw us.

I rolled down my window. "Hi,"

"Hey, can I ride with you guys. You know save gas, and plus I can bother her." He said before point to Fox.

I laughed and nodded.

"You like him!" she whispered as Zuko got situated in the back seat.

"Shut up Azula." I said through my teeth.

"What?!" she said loudly.

"So where am I going," I said ignoring Azula.

"Just go to town and park on the street. You won't get a spot in front of the store." Zuko said, leaning forward and pointing towards the highway.

"Okay, thanks." I said before turning out of the parking lot.

I drove on the highway, blasting my latest Korean CD. Zuko was rapping along with someone and I was singing every other part. Azula was texting someone and hadn't looked up the entire ride.

"Okay, turn onto the main street and park in the first open spot."

I nodded and stopped at the first available spot.

"Oh are we here?" Azula said looking up.

"Yup!" Zuko said happily before jumping out the car.

Azula rolled her eyes and got out the car mumbling about how stupid her brother was. I just giggled and climbed out and locked the truck. Zuko waited for me at the parking meter.

"Do all guys get that happy over food? I mean gosh Zuko." I said with a fake snobby voice.

"Ya, I mean us guys we gots to like be healthy you know?" he said stupidly.

I laughed and walked away from him.

I soon came upon a turquoise banner draped across the front of the building. 'As You Like It' was splayed across the banner and the inside of the building was full of people that were all either at the counter or at a table with their mouths full.

I stood at the back of the line and stared at all the different things that you could put in your sandwich. The door opened again and Zuko stepped in. Azula stood at the counter and was yelling her order to the strangely calm cashier.

She pointed at us and the cashier nodded. She motioned for us to come closer. Zuko grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the counter. My heart fluttered uncontrollably until he let me go.

"You guys have to hurry and make your order." Azula yelled in my ear. I flinched and she said sorry in a much softer voice.

"Can I have a turkey sandwich with melted cheddar and lettuce and tomato on Italian bread?"

"Just get me the same." Zuko yelled.

Our sandwiches were put in the oven and the lady yelled for the next person to step up. I was quickly shoved into a table aside by a tall man with dark brown hair .I flopped down in a chair and put my head in my hands. "I'm not coming back here for lunch ever again. I say this on my namesake."

Azula laughed, "Stop being dramatic."

I groaned and laid my head on the table. Zuko plopped down next to me and started talking with Azula about some family event.

Our orders were called and Zuko got up to grab them. I stood up and forced my way out of the confining conditions of the restaurant.

"This better be worth it." I said as we walked back to the car.

As soon as we got in my car, Azula ripped open her sandwich and was about to take a huge bite.

"Wait!" I said before pulling a giant plastic garbage bag out of the glove box. "I am not getting anything on my car." I draped it over her lap and then handed the other one to Zuko.

I tasted the sandwich and smiled. "I think I can make the trip back there."

"Told ya!" Azula said as she attacked her sandwich.


	5. Chapter 5

I went through the rest of my day in a blur. At the beginning of last hour I grabbed my keys, waved by to Fox, who was talking with the gym teacher about something and drove home.

Zuko hadn't given me a specific time as to when he said he would be coming to get me so I just went upstairs to take a quick nap.

A loud dinging sound woke me up about 3 hours later. I wiped the drool off my face and ran downstairs. I ripped open the door and was met with a smiling Zuko and a bouquet of pink roses.

"Hey! Are you ready?" he asked.

I just stared at the flowers. He followed my eyes to them and smiled.

"When I told my mom I was meeting the new people to town she made me get flowers. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh it's no issue at all; let me go find the vase. Come on in. I'll only be a second and then we can go."

I went to the kitchen and started looking through the many cabinets we have and groaned when I saw the vase at the very back of cabinet. I moved some stuff around and grabbed it, standing up and filling it with water. Zuko handed me the little packet that you dump in the water and I quickly cut stems of the roses.

"Alright," I said. "Let me turn on the alarm and we can go."

"Oh okay cool, I'm going to start my car." He said before leaving out the front door.

I wrote my parents a quick note, letting them know that I was out with a new friend seeing the town and taking pictures. I popped a mint in my mouth since I was sleep and turned on the alarm. Checking it not once but twice. Then I quickly ran out the front door, slamming it shut behind me.

Zuko was leaning against the passenger side door and was staring at the sky with a sweet expression on his face. I walked slowly up to him and stared at the look on his face.

"Is there a reason you are staring at the sky like you are going to propose to it?"

"Shut up and get in." he said before opening the door.

I giggled and climbed into his car, smiling at the plush leather that lined the inside of the car.

He got in and started the car, "Okay so we are going to take the scenic route… be prepared for a bunch of nothing."

I giggled and leaned back in the seat enjoying the gorgeous sites that flashed by my window. It was one of the prettiest places I had seen… well in America, because Angel Falls is just breathtaking. I nodded as he pointed out different part of the town and tried to remember which way he went so I could go and take pictures on my own.

"And this is the forest we are taking pictures at. The state owns it but it's not a national park."

"Oh wow I have never seen so many tall trees in one setting." I said in awe.

"You'll get used to it. Also be careful around here, there are lots of wild animals in these parts. You can get a picture of one but you will have to be very quiet and extremely far away."

I looked out of the window, the tall trees suddenly looking intimidating instead of inviting. I imagined what kind of wild animals roamed the forest floor and turned to face Zuko.

"Um I'm not so sure I want to get out the car now."

Zuko laughed and unlocked the car. "Don't worry Katara. I'll protect you from all the big bad scary animals."

I smirked and got out the car. I stared up at the pine tree that loomed in front of me.

"Whoa" I said softly.

"Come on! Lots of things to photograph before we leave." He said before grabbing my arm and yanking me towards the small trail that led into the forest.

The setting got a tad darker when we entered the canopy of trees, the loudness of the highway that was next to the forest was suddenly gone.

"Okay when you are taking pictures in a low light area you need to turn you ISO setting as high as it will go. Then put your aperture-priority on the lowest f-stop on your fastest lens."

I did what he said and aimed my camera at a random flower that had somehow managed to grow on the log that was sitting in front of a fallen tree.

"Now all you need to do is get your camera steady and shoot the picture."

I steadied the camera and pushed the shutter button. I looked at the picture on the display screen and noticed that it was much better than any other low light shot I had attempted to do. The colors were much sharper and seemed to jump out the screen.

"Whoa this is the best shot I have done in low light."

"Told you I could help!" he said happily as he started walking.

"Psh I don't need your help! I can do this all by myself!"

"Oh okay so I guess I can leave you in the forest all by yourself?"

"No! Don't leave me here! I am a city girl. I'll get lost trying to find the moss on the tree… or something like that."

"One I have never met a self proclaimed city girl and two at least you know to look at the trees." He said before walking deeper into the forest.

I sighed and followed close behind him. As we got a little deeper I noticed a trail that led into a small meadow.

"Oh lets go here!" I said before turning to walk towards the meadow.

"No!" he said quickly.

"Oh come one why not? It's really pretty and I think I can get some good pictures!" I said trying to convince him to follow me.

He sighed angrily. "That is where Nick and I used to play. I don't want to go so stop asking."

I stared at him and watched as he turned slightly to walk away. I rushed forward and pulled him into a massive hug. He felt stiff at first but he loosened up after a few moments and returned the gesture.

When I let go of him, I felt lightheaded. I disregarded the fluttering of my heart from being in his arms and smiled at him.

"You just hugged me. Not that I didn't mind… but why'd you do that?"

HE DIDN'T MIND ME HUGGING HIM! I quickly controlled my expression before he realized what I was thinking.

"Well hugs make people feel better or at least in all of my experience. Hugs make you feel happy because someone cared enough about you to pull you into their arms and hold you until everything was better." I said cutely.

He laughed a little, "Yeah I guess so. Thanks."

"Eh no problem… now that will be $10 plus tax… so that rounds off to about… carry the 8."

"Carry the 8?"

"Shh I'm doing math here!" I said loudly. "That equals $45.01."

"How did I go from $10 to $45.01?" he yelled.

"Times are tough buddy."

Zuko shook his head and pulled me deeper into the forest. "You are just a tad crazy."

"So I've be told." I said somberly. "So I've been told."

The rest of the afternoon went by rather quickly. On our way back to the car Zuko told me a story about how Azula broke her arm when she was 7.

"We had this trampoline in our backyard, about 15 feet away from this giant tree we also have in our backyard. So I would climb up the tree and jump out of it and onto the trampoline. One day in after school, we were outside playing and I climbed up the tree and jumped out. I was jumping around when I realized that Azula wasn't jumping with me. I turned around and looked up in the tree and there she was, making her way up this tree. I told her to come down before she got hurt, but she told me that she would be fine and that I had done it before. So I got off the trampoline and watched her jump. It was a pretty jump I must say. She landed on the trampoline but bounced off and landed on her arm. Therefore breaking it and getting me grounded for 6 months."

"Wow, I don't think I have a story that crazy… no wait. I crawled around in the air vents in my building when I was 5."

Zuko stared at me. "You crawled around in the air vents?" he said. His face contorted into one of pure shock.

"Yup and I am still alive to tell this tale!" I said as I opened the car door.

"So your parents didn't really keep a close eye on you? Want some dinner?"

"They really didn't." I said before laughing a little. "And yeah sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Some Italian food, there is this little restaurant off of main street called Azzura. They have really good food. I like their lasagna." Zuko said.

"I feel like you like all food." I said. He reached over towards me and I leaned away trying to avoid getting hit by him.

"Abuse!" I yelled. He laughed and thumped my forehead.

"There woman! That'll teach you not to mess with me!" he yelled.

I laughed and settled into my seat, comfortably watching the town go by.

He turned down Main Street and then turned off onto a random side street.

Azzura was a somewhat large building next to a bead shop. The top floor had a balcony and a few couples sat there eating and talking.

We walked in and a short woman with jet black hair stood behind the matre'd counter chatting with a young man in a black vest.

"Hey Jack, Maria!" Zuko said loudly.

Maria turned around slowly, finishing her sentence before looking at Zuko. Once she looked at him she ran over and he pulled her into a hug. When they let go, Jack came over and they shared a man hug. I stood there, happily unseen, watching him talk with his friends.

"Who is this?" Jack asked jokingly, his brown eyes moving up and down my body and a slow hungry pace.

Zuko stepped in front of me, blocking me from Jack's view. "She is my girlfriend. Why else would I take her out to Azzura?"

"She looks a little young to be dating some old man like you. What are you the new Hugh Hefner?"

"Shut up Jack." Maria said before shoving him away from us.

Maria walked over to Zuko and got very close to his face.

"So, you two are dating?" she stage whispered.

"Yes," Zuko said at a normal voice.

"Shh! We must talk in a whisper so the unicorns don't hear!" she said, her voice still in a stage whisper.

I started laughing and held my hand up for a hi-5. She slapped my hand and turned back to Zuko.

"Yeah, she is a good one. You are allowed to date her."

"What if I didn't laugh?" I said between giggles.

"I would have kicked you out on your butt and found him a nice weird girl to date." She said while grabbing menus.

"I like you." I said while slipping off my sweater.

"Good, because I like you too kid."

As she led us to a table in the back of the restaurant, I realized something. He called me his girlfriend! I quickly did a happy dance and continued walking behind Maria. When we got to our table Zuko pulled out a chair for me and then sat next to me.

"What were you doing in the aisle just now?" he whispered confusedly.

"Nothing _darling_." I said before opening my menu and hiding my laughs behind it.


	6. Chapter 6

After a nice dinner full of laughs and good food, Zuko drove me home. It was storming pretty badly so the ride on the highway was pretty quiet with the exception of the jazz playing on the radio. As we neared the turnoff for my street, blaring lights and a siren stopped us.

A fallen tree blocked the road and a man ran over to the car. Zuko rolled down the window and he told us we would have to take the back road. Zuko nodded, rolled up his window and turned around.

"Where is the back road?" I asked sleepily.

"Umm it runs behind town and it is a much longer trip but hopefully there aren't any fallen trees."

I yawned and instead of making that odd sound that tries to pass of as talking I just nodded.

"Just lean your seat back. I'll wake you up when you get home."

I nodded again and did as he asked me, the lulling sound of that rain and Zuko's quiet breathing soon had me asleep.

"Yes, sir I was just showing her around town and I took her to a restaurant for dinner." I heard Zuko say.

"It shouldn't take that long to get home though." My dad said.

"A tree fell on the main highway so we had to take the back road. She fell asleep before we even go to the back road. Sorry it took so long sir."

"It's okay, when she didn't answer her phone we got worried. Thanks for showing her around though."

I moved around a little bit and opened one eye.

"Katara!" my dad shouted. I jumped and opened my other eye.

"Yes dad?" I asked my voice groggy.

"Sweetheart get out the car and go to bed." He said softly. I opened the door and started to step out when I yawned. For some reason I closed my eyes and tumbled out of the car. I just curled up on the wet grass and went back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling extremely dirty and I smelled like grass. I was wrapped in an old blanket that we keep in our house and was on the basement couch. I slowly stood up and walked up the stairs. My parents were sitting in the kitchen cracking up.

"Katara-"

"Don't say a word." I said through clenched teeth. I slowly made my way upstairs and stripped as I walked through the hall. By the time reached my bathroom I just grabbed a washcloth and jumped in the shower.

After I was done I went to my room, dried off and got changed. I opened **_my door and was met with a note._**

**_ Dear sweetheart, _**

**_ Next time you take your clothes off as you walk through the halls remember to take them to your room._**

**_ Love mom_**

I laughed and checked my phone clock; I had about 25 minutes to stop at Starbucks and go to school. As I was getting my backpack ready my phone started ringing. I answered it without checking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Azula. Wanna ride with us today?"

"Oh yeah sure. It will save me gas." I said while looking for a sweater.

"Oh shut up!" she said. "I'll be there in like 2 minutes. Are we going to Starbucks?"

"Yes!"

"Okay see ya soon!" she said before hanging up.

I grabbed all my things and headed downstairs. "Hey, I'm riding with some friends."

"Who?" my mom asked.

"The boy who dropped me off yesterday and his little sister."

She nodded and turned to talk to my dad. A car honked and I turned to leave.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye sweetheart." My dad said.

I walked out the door and was met with a gust of cool air. I shivered a little as I walked to the car and smiled when I saw Zuko.

"Hey guys." I said calmly.

"Hey! Let's go! We need to hurry to Starbucks!" Azula yelled like her life depended on it. I laughed and climbed in the car. She whipped out the driveway and raced down the street to the main highway. I gripped my seatbelt and stared straight ahead. Zuko glanced at me in the rearview mirror and started laughing.

"You obviously haven't driven with her before." He said while he turned around.

"No I haven't." I squeaked out. I squealed a little as she drifted around a corner and started driving even faster towards the town. We arrived at the Starbucks within 3 minutes of leaving my house even though it's a good 10 minutes drive. I opened the car door and jumped out the car, I stood there holding onto the door dramatically gasping for air.

Zuko and Azula laughed and headed into the little coffee shop. I glared at the back of their shiny black heads and mumbled under my breath.

We ordered our drinks and rushed back out to the car. I buckled my seatbelt and closed my eyes the entire ride to school.

Once we arrived at school, we all grabbed out coffee and walked leisurely into the school. Thanks to Fox's crazy driving we managed to get to school with a good 15 minutes to spare. Mai was walking down the halls without her friends following and memorizing her every move. She stopped directly in front of me and smiled.

"Can we talk?"

I nodded.

"Alone?"

I sighed. "It's actually no point, because I'm going to end up telling both of them, whether Zuko cares or not, exactly what you told me so umm yeah."

She laughed a little. "Well okay. I want to apologize. I was a major bit-"

"Don't curse!" I said quickly before she could finish the word. I ignored Zuko's laughing and nodded for her to finish.

"Okay, I was being a major female dog and I want to know if we can start anew."

I stared at her. Something told me this was a prank but I went along with it. "Yeah I actually wanted to apologize after I was mean to you about your jeans yesterday."

"Oh my gosh, she really did. It was so funny." Fox said before sipping her coffee.

I giggled, "What can I say? I'm nice like that. And yeah let's start over. Hi I'm Katara."

"Mai," she said before shaking out her hair a bit. I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Hey we're going to head to class. See ya there."

As soon as we were out of her hearing range I started talking.

"That's a lie. All of it." I said calmly.

"How'd you know?" Zuko asked extremely confused.

I sighed. "She glanced left. When people lie they naturally glance left. Something about the left side of their brains has to do with creativity or something like that."

Zuko and Fox stared at me. "Okay then if you feel that way. We'll just pretend we know exactly what you are talking about." Fox said.

I laughed a little. "I'll see you in second and third hour Zuko."

He nodded and jogged off to the stairs. Fox and I quickly grabbed our things from our lockers rushed to class. A short girl and an average height red haired girl were dragging desks behind Mai's row of desks. I recognized them as some of the girls in Mai's posse.

Fox and I stopped walking and stared at her.

"What are you doing to my classroom? Did I say that you could move my chairs?!" Mr. Duffy yelled from behind us.

Fox burst out laughing and then walked to the desk that she sat in yesterday. I followed her to the back of the room and sat down. Mr. Duffy was still talking with Mai, his voice slightly lowered. Most of the class was talking and obviously didn't care that Mai was getting in trouble with the teacher.

"Everyone sit down! Today we are going to get our books and I want an outline of Chapter 1 by Thursday morning. That means you have tonight and tomorrow night to get this done people." Mr. Duffy said as he walked around passing out books to people.

"I'll give you 10 minutes at the end of class to start your work, but for now open to page 5 and start taking notes."

The first 30 minutes of class somehow managed to fly by even though we were only on page 10 by the time Mr. Duffy said we could start out homework. Fox and I turned our desks to face each other when a loud popping sound filled the air.

Everyone turned around to see what looked like a freshmen holding her face. Mai was glaring at her with evil intent in her eyes.

"Seriously who told you that you could talk to me? I didn't that's for sure. So why don't you turn around and go back to your class and if you ever insult one of my friends like that again I will ruin you. Do you understand me?" she said to the girl.

"Whoa! I'm pretty sure whatever she did doesn't mean you should slap her and embarrass her in front of a bunch of upperclassmen." I said. Mai glared at me and gave me a look that said 'shut up.' Too bad for her because I never did take orders well, I stood up and walked over to the girl. She was about 5'0 feet tall and had a white-blond hair.

"Mr. Duffy can I walk her to class or wherever she needs to go?"

"Yeah go ahead. Mai come speak with me in the hallway."

"Hey Zula grab my stuff please." I called out. I put my arm around the girl's shoulder and asked her where she was headed.

"Umm Biology. Mai is my cousin and my mom told me to ask her if I could borrow some money to buy lunch. I left my wallet at home. I didn't even insult her friend though! I just said that her purse looked like it had a stain on it. It actually did though. But… thank you."

I laughed a little and gave the girl a side hug. "You are very welcome. If you need anything let me know. Also my locker is 129 come to me at lunch and I'll give you some cash okay?"

"Really?! Oh wow thanks so much!" she squealed.

She pulled me into a hug and then raced off down the hall. I laughed and made my way back to the AP American History room. Mr. Duffy and Mai were still talking. I quickly walked past them and back into the room. The second I got to my seat the bell rang. Fox handed me my things and we walked out the room.

"I didn't get her name." I said absentmindedly.

"Huh?" Fox said as she opened her locker. I turned my combination and repeated my statement.

"Oh well who was she?"

"Mai's younger cousin. She was wondering if she could borrow some lunch money because she accidently left her wallet at home."

"So she slapped her for that?"

"No, apparently she made a comment about one of the girl's purses."

"That chick is crazy." She said as she slammed our lockers shut. The walk to the third floor was oddly silent. It was as if someone muted the sounds of the entire high school.

"Azula and Katara!" a deep voice called out from behind us. We stopped and turned around only to step back and look up. The tallest boy I had ever seen was standing in front of us.

"Oh hey Aeron, what did you need?" Fox said while grinning brightly at him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I needed a picture of you two for yearbook. For the best friend's page."

I stood there awkwardly as they flirted with each other. It was cute but irritating at the same time.

Aeron finally remembered that he was supposed to take a photo and then he looked at me. His eyes were two different colors. One was a golden-brown color and the other was a rich deep brown color.

"Wow you have pretty eyes and you are tall!" I blurted out. "How tall are you?" I said before staring at his eyes again. They were just so pretty.

He laughed a little. "Thanks! I'm 6'6. My grandpa was freakishly tall and he managed to pass that on to me. Let me take the picture so your brother won't get mad about you being late to class."

"Oh he'll be fine. Come on Katara! Hey what's your middle name? Saying Katara all the time gets tiring."

"You are the laziest person I've ever met. And it's Blix. It's Swedish for Joy or Cheer."

They both stared at me. "That is so cool." Aeron said. I smiled and wrapped my arm around Azula's waist.

"Smile!"


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko glanced up as we walked in but ignored that fact that we we're late.

"Okay today everyone will be the day that you start a project of your favorite form of art and show it to the class. At the start of next week we will be having a small art show. People that will be doing ceramics I will need you to start cleaning up about 10 minutes before class starts. Everyone go ahead and get started."

I opened up my drawing pad and sat there staring at the blank page. Everyone around me was doing their work and from what I could see they were all doing really well. I flipped through my book and looked at all the different drawings I had done over the years. I stopped at the one I drew when I was 13. I was home alone one day and found a picture of my biological mother. I had never realized that I looked so much like her until I found that photo. I drew it with pencil and then filled it in with color pencil giving it a very life-like feel to it.

"That's a really good self portrait." Zuko said over my shoulder.

"Oh that's my mom." I said softly.

"I thought your mom had brown eyes not gray."

"Oh you met my step-mom. My mom passed away when I was about 7 months old. My dad re-married about 2 years later. Kia was apparently a good family friend and she stepped in to help with my brother and me. The first memory I truly have of her is being the flower girl at their wedding."

"So she's basically the only mother you've ever had." Fox said.

"Yes nosy friend of mine." I said before laughing.

"Hey Zuko could you help me with the- whoa did you draw that?" A boy in my class asked.

"Yup, when I was 13."

"Wow that is a lot of talent. Oh yeah Zuko could you help me with the potter's wheel. I think it's broken."

"Yeah, hold on a second. Let me finish with Katara."

"Okay thanks," he said before going to sit down.

"If you're stuck with trying to come up with something to do let me know and I'll help you next hour." He said before turning to go help the boy with the potter's wheel.

I continued flipping through the book until I landed on the Polaroid of my parents during their vow renewal. When I was 16 they decided to renew their vows and I convinced them to pose for a painting. Once I finished I gave it to them as a present and took a picture of it to put in my book.

"Alright people who are doing ceramics, start cleaning up so you can get to next hour on time. I won't be writing passes."

OoOoOOOOOOooooOO

A couple of weeks later I sat quietly in my seat and waited until the bell rang signally the end of 2nd house. Kids filed out the room and into the hallway, most of the boys talking about going to a new place for lunch.

Zuko walked back in the room and plopped down at my table. "So I'm guessing you are still stuck on what to do."

"Yeah, I can't think of anything that I could do. I mean I paint at home, I draw in my backyard and I'm going to start taking pictures at the forest you showed me a couple weeks ago. So there is actually nothing for me to do in class." I said before laying my head on the table.

"Ya know there is a really small 'forest' behind the school. I can get permission from the school to take you back there so you can get some pictures. That forest is good for high and low light pictures because of the way the trees are spaced out. Come on let's go talk to Apple."

"Apple?" I said, giving him a confused look.

"Yeah the principal has like every product that Apple has ever made. So we just all call him Apple."

"Okay then." I said before grabbing my things and following him out of the room.

On our way to the office, Zuko glanced over at me and smiled. "You're going to enjoy this. I promise."

Once we got to the office, Tiffany was leaning on the counter talking to a tall man with red hair.

"Ryan! How have you been?"

The man with red hair turned around and smiled. "Zuko! I've missed you! I hear you work with my lovely wife now."

Tiffany blushed and ignored Ryan. "What do you need Katara?"

"I just need permission from Apple to take her to that 'forest' behind the school to take pictures."

"He's gone for the day so just go out." Tiffany said with a grin.

"Let's go!" Zuko said like a four year old. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back door. He pushed it open and held it for me as we stepped outside. I looked over at the field and saw a gym class playing soccer. I could identify Mai from where I was standing. She and one of the members of her clique were obviously really good at soccer and Mai's friend scored an amazing goal.

"She's good." I said softly as we started walking towards the trees behind the school.

"Yeah, TyLee spends her summers in Brazil because her dad is a diplomat."

"Whoa! That's so cool. Too bad her best friend is terrible."

"Yeah, Azula used to be friends with them in like 1st grade. It went downhill after that." Zuko said. "And I'm happy it did. I couldn't stand having a sister like that."

Once we reached the little forest area, Zuko led me to a small meadow with tons of little purple flowers.

"I remember you saying you wanted to see a meadow, this one doesn't carry hard memories." He said softly.

I smiled. "Thank you."

He shrugged and grabbed my hand and took me to the middle of the meadow. Once we stopped walking, I stared at him still holding my wrist.

"I-I'm sorry." He said as he let go of me.

"It's okay." I whispered. Zuko was still extremely close to me and his scent was intoxicating. He smelled of smoke and a spicy scent.

"Why do you smell like smoke?" I mumbled.

"Because I'm a firebender. We typically live in the desert or in big cities. Until my family moved here, only water and earth benders lived here." He said his voice husky.

"Oh, I'm a water bender." I said softly. "But I don't' tell many people."

He lifted my chin so I would look at him. "Why?" he asked. His golden eyes smoldering with an emotion unknown to me.

"I've just never wanted to share with people." I said, barely getting the words out, he was staring at me and making it hard for me to speak.

He let go of me. "I'm sorry. I'm overstepping bounds right now. You're a student. I… We can't."

"I know. I'm sorry too." I said before stepping back and away from him.

"You know I like you right? I've liked you since Zula cut you off in the Starbucks parking lot. But I was scared to tell you because you're a student and I'm a teacher." He said, his eyes smoldering with passion.

I laughed a little. "I've liked you since I first met you too. When we were at the restaurant, I was dancing because you called me your girlfriend."

He shook his head a little and laughed at me. He stepped closer to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and willed my heart to slow down.

"Let's go back now. I'm not about to get you in trouble." He said softly.

I followed him back into the school and we got back to the room right as the bell rang for lunch.

"I'll text you during lunch. Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's fine."

I met Azula at our lockers and we went to lunch.

My phone buzzed as we got into my truck.

Zuko: _Grab me a sandwich please _

Me: **_Okay _**

Zuko: _I want to take you out tonight … is that okay? I mean I didn't tell your dad that I was your teacher._

Me: **_I'd love that. What time?_**

Zuko: **_5:30, we are gonna drive into Portland and hang out. So basically you should just come home with me today after school._**

"I already know Zuzu is taking you out tonight. He asked he if it would be weird. I almost tackled him I was so happy. It's about time you two finally admitted your feelings!" Azula said with a laugh.

I smiled. "Yeah. Okay. I'm excited!"

Me: **_yeah, I'll follow you to your apartment after school today._**

I suddenly got extremely excited for school to end.

Once my Early Dismissal started I ran to Starbucks and got two coffees; one for me and one for Zuko. I went up to the art room and sat in the back of the room while he taught the 3D design class. The room was full of freshman. I could tell because they still looked like they were in middle school.

"Okay class, start your boxes. I want them done by next Wednesday. You'll get extra credit if you add some pizzazz to them. We have about 20 minutes left."

The noise level increased as he walked back to sit next to me. "I got you some coffee."

"You don't understand how much I needed this. Thank you!" he said with a laugh.

"You're welcome." I said with a laugh of my own.

"Zuko! I can't find the hot glue gun!" said a short Water Tribe girl as she walked over to us. "You're really pretty! Are you full Water Tribe?"

"No, I'm Water Tribe and a little Earth Kingdom from my grandmother on my dad's side." I said with a grin. The girl's skin was a gorgeous mocha color and her eyes were the color of the sky before a storm. They were a bluish-violet color.

"Oh, that's cool. I was just curious!" she said with a grin.

"It's in the 2nd drawer Naoiki (Na-o-ke)."

"I looked there. I didn't see it." She said with a pout.

"I'll get a new one this weekend. Since it's Friday, just go chill at your seat." Zuko said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Cool! Thanks Zuko!" she said before skipping back to her seat.

We sat and talked for a little and the bell rang about 10 minutes later. I helped him clean up the room for the weekend and then we walked out the school together.

"Katara!" Mai called out. She ran over to me and smiled like we had been friends forever. Zuko walked ahead to his car, acting as if he wasn't with me.

"Hey Mai." I said with my own small smile. "What's up?"

"I'm having a party tonight. You want to come?" she asked.

"I would love too! But a friend from New York is coming to town for this weekend and we driving all the way to Seattle for the weekend. I'm sorry!" I said with a sad look on my face.

"Darn, well next party I have, you need to come." She said with a smile that looked more scary than inviting.

"Okay!" I said before walking to my truck. As soon as I opened my door, I got a text from Zuko telling me that he would meet me in front of my house so it wouldn't look suspicious since Mai came out of nowhere and started talking to me.

I smiled and sped home. Zuko was parked in front of my house. "Hey waterbender." He said with a wink.

I felt myself blushing and I smiled at him. "Hey firebender. I'm gonna go into some cute and something that gets me closer to your height" I said with a laugh.

"You're wearing heels?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded and giggled.

**ZUKO POV**

I smirked at her and told her to hurry and make sure her parents she was going out and gonna be home late. She nodded and ran into her house.

She came out about 10 minutes later in a snug pair of skinny jeans tucked into a black knee-high heeled boots. She was wearing a silky deep purple shirt that revealed that she was well endowed. A leather jacket was tossed over her arm. She had on no make-up but pulled her waist length waves into a ponytail. Her purse was enormous though.

"You look beautiful." I said before kissing her hand. She blushed and I smirked. I opened her door and smiled at the surprised look on her face.

"I told you small town boys still have chivalry." I said as I got on the driver's side. "And why is your purse so big?" I asked as I put on my seatbelt.

"Oh Azula said I could sleep over with her. Your mom knows I'll get in late. I told my mom. She said it was cool. So my huge bag has my sleepover clothes and AP homework that we are gonna do tomorrow."

"Oh okay. Well we are gonna have a great time!" I said before pulling off. "We still need to stop at my apartment first. I have something for you."

**KATARA POV**

"You have something for me?" I asked, shocked that he bought something for me.

"Yup!" he said before turning down a street with a small apartment complex at the end of the block.

We got out his car and I followed him into the building and to the elevator. He hit the 'P' button.

"You live in the Penthouse?" I asked.

"Yeah, my family actually owns these apartments. I pay rent, but not as much. I sorta took the best one for me. It's selfish I know." He said with a cute grin.

I giggled and shook my head. When the doors opened, we walked about 5 feet to a door with the words "Penthouse Suite" on it. "Here we go!"

He said as he opened the door.

His apartment was clean but sorta messy all at the same time. It was very masculine yet had the touch of a female all at once.

"Ugh my mom has been over here again."

I started laughing. "I was just thinking that there were some female touches in here."

He glared and went towards the back of the apartment. "Good thing I took her key today. You can get something from the fridge if you'd like."

"Okay." I called back. I opened to find a brand new gallon of orange juice. I did a little victory dance and searched for a glass. Once I found one, I poured myself a big glass of it. I love orange juice more than I love water.

Zuko came back while I was draining the glass. He changed into a blood red silk shirt and nice pants, his long hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and in his hands he held a bouquet of Tiger Lilies, which are my favorite flower.

I smiled and took them gently. "Thank you!" I said before laying them on the counter and hugging him. "That was so sweet of you!"

"I'm typically not good at doing stuff like this. Ya know? Showing a girl how I feel about her." He said into my neck, his warm breath sending a shiver through my body.

"You're doing a good job." I said into his muscular chest.

He pulled away and smiled down at me. "Well let's go. We have reservations and a long drive ahead of us."

As we walked back to the car, I felt something stir in me. It was stronger than any crush I've ever had. It was like the water in me was calling out to the fire in him.

As I sat in the car, and watched him walk around, I knew that our relationship was going to be more than ordinary.

The 3 hours drive into Portland was filled with the two of us screaming songs we didn't exactly know the words to and talking about our lives. By the time we reached the city, the sun had set and the city was abuzz with activity.

He pulled up to a restaurant on a street corner with people lined up outside to get in. He took the car to Valet and we got out and he pulled me straight to the front of the line. He ignored the protests of the people waiting in line.

"Name." the security guard said.

"Zuko Black." He said.

A man with a black tuxedo came out and asked us to follow him. I smiled at the way Zuko held my hand. Our fingers were interlaced and he kept me close to him. The man led us to a small room near the back of the restaurant.

"Would you like to start with a wine sir?" the waiter who was standing in the room asked Zuko. He glanced at me and I nodded imperceptibly. We didn't need him getting arrested for giving alcohol to a minor.

"I'll take a bottle of Chateau Ausone from France with two glasses."

"Sir that is a very expensive wine... Maybe you'd like something more in your price range. We carry Sutter Home wines."

The candles on our table suddenly shot up a foot in the air. "Do you think I can't afford this?" he said, his voice carrying a deadly undertone.

"Well sir, you don't seem to be the wealthiest of men." The man said with an annoyingly cocky voice.

"You don't know who I am… do you?" Zuko said with slight chuckle. "Not only do I personally sign your paycheck, but I'm personally firing you."

"M-Mr. Black?!" the waiter said, his cockiness suddenly replaced with fear.

"That's exactly who I am. You are dismissed. Your final paycheck will arrive in the mail within the week. Send in Le Qin."

The waiter scurried out the room and a tall Earth King man entered the room with an easy smile. "I'm sorry for that sir. Would you still like the bottle of Chateau Ausone?"

'Yes. Do you want anything to start you off babe?" Zuko asked looking at his menu before slowly lifting his eyes to meet mine. His golden orbs sending shivers though my body.

"I'll turn up the heat." The waiter said, taking my shiver for being chilly.

I smiled at him. "Thank you. I would start with the flame seared crab and lobster kabobs."

"I was thinking the same thing." Zuko said with a smile.

"The waiter went over to the small bar in the corner and pulled a bottle of wine from the rack along with two glasses."Here you are sir."

Zuko nodded and the man dismissed himself. Zuko poured me a glass of the wine and then he poured his own glass.

We toasted and I tasted the wine. Then I took a full sip.

"I must say, I'm surprised you know how to taste wine. Most people just drink it."

I smirked. "I'm surprised you own this restaurant."

He frowned. "I wanted to tell you later."

I reached across the table and held his hand. "I don't care. You forget; I liked you when I thought you were a normal teacher. Not filthy rich."

He laughed and squeezed my hand. "Do you like it?" he asked, motioning to my glass.

"Yes, it's really sweet and I think it would taste good with seafood more than steak."

He smirked and as he did the waiter returned with our Hors d'oeuvre.

"Would you like to order now?" he asked.

Zuko nodded to me and I smiled. "I'll have the hibachi shrimp pasta with a sweet potato and lightly steamed broccoli."

"Would you like butter or no?"

"No thank you."

He nodded, "Mr. Black?"

"I'll take the usual."

The waiter smiled and nodded. "I'll have that prepared right now."

I stared at him with curious eyes. What else did I not know about the raven haired golden eyed man sitting across from me?

"You know enough about me for now. I'll tell you more as the night continues." He said with a smile. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I'm just a very complex person."

"Okay." I said before I took a sip of my wine.

He smiled at me and everything in me felt warm and I could feel myself melting under the gaze of the man sitting across from me.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Ms. Westcott, are you enjoying your night?" Zuko asked with a small smile. It made my heart jump whenever I saw him smile. He wasn't an awful person; he just didn't smile much.

"Yes Mr. Black, everything is perfect." I said with my own smile. I suddenly felt shy under his gaze. "The food is delicious.

"Good, we have a lot more to do until our night is over." He said with a smile.

I lifted an eyebrow, what else was there for us to do? The dinner was more than enough for me.

My phone started buzzing next to me. Sokka was calling me. I smiled and mouthed 'sorry' to Zuko. He smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Hello?" He seriously never called me.

"I have some interesting news." He said, the emotion in his voice undetectable.

"What's wrong? Is it Gran? Is she okay?" I said, my words rushing together.

"No, she's fine. It's Azalea. I – She um. Well we… "

"What happened Sokka?" I said before picking up my wine glass.

"She's pregnant." He said before I could take a sip.

"Pregnant? Oh my gosh, you got her pregnant?" I said, trying to keep from screaming. I set down the glass and took a deep breath.

"We've had crushes on each other for a while now and it just happened. She told me a month ago."

This time I couldn't help but scream. "A month ago?! And you're waiting until now to tell me? You got my best friend pregnant!"

"We weren't how to tell you." He said softly. I could hear Azalea's tired voice in the background asking to talk to me.

"No, don't put her on the phone. I don't want to talk about it or to either of you right now." I said before hanging up.

I could feel the familiar prickling behind my eyes. The water in our glasses was close to boiling due to my anger.

"Let's just go back to my apartment." Zuko said softly. "We can finish our date there."

I nodded and sat there quietly as the waiter packed up our leftover food. As we left the restaurant I thought about what Sokka told me.

Azalea was at least 2 months pregnant and the baby was Sokka's.

The drive back to Bronze Lake was a blur as I could only focus on the fact that she was pregnant with my niece or nephew and that they waited a month to tell me. I became aware of my surroundings as Zuko turned into the apartment parking lot and I sighed softly. I was trying not to cry but it was getting harder and harder to hold the tears in.

Zuko got out the car and walked around to open the door for me. I climbed out tiredly and followed him to the elevator. Once we got inside, I let the tears fall.

ZUKO'S POV

Once we got in the elevator Katara began to silently cry. I felt so bad for her, not only did her big brother get her best friend pregnant, but they waited more than a month to tell her. I pulled her into me and just let her cry. I ignored the wonderful feeling of her body felt pressed against me and just let her cry. Once the doors opened, I simply picked her up and carried her to my apartment. I managed to open the door with one hand and I stepped into the living room.

"Why didn't they tell me?" she sobbed. "She is supposed to be my best friend."

I sat down on my couch and settled her into my lap, her head in the crook of my neck. Her soft breath blowing on my neck made it difficult for me to pay attention to her crying and more attention to the stirring in my pants. I tried to adjust her so she wouldn't feel it but I could tell by the way her head suddenly popped up that she felt it.

"I'm sorry." I said embarrassed that she noticed it.

"No," she sniffled. "It's okay. I'm not gonna be mad about that. I have enough to be upset about."

"Please don't be so hurt, I hate to see you like this." I whispered in her hair. "I know this was unexpected and it hurts you, but you need to see the positive… you're gonna be an aunt to a little boy or girl."

She lifted her head again and looked me in the eye with a small and cute little smile. "I hope it's a little girl, she'll be so precious."

"See! There's that smile I was looking for!" I said before leaning in to kiss her cheek. She turned to me at the very last second and we did that awkward movie first kiss and I got her lips instead of her cheek. (A/N my first kiss happened like this lol)

Her lips were softer than I imagined.

KATARA POV

His lips were warm and gentle on my own. He started pulled away as if he was sorry and I surprised myself by pulling him closer to me. He kissed me possessively and scooted me out of his lap and onto the couch. He straddled me and stared down at me.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to kiss you." He said his voice deeper than usual.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I said before pulling him back down to me. My hands went from his hair to his back and I could feel the muscles under my hands as he held his body up so he wouldn't crush me.

My phone started buzzing and we slowly pulled away from each other. I grabbed it out my pocket and checked the ID.

I tried to catch my breath before I answered. "Hey Zula."

"Hey, are you still sleeping over? My mom wants to turn the alarm on."

Before I could answer, Zuko took the phone out my hand.

"Tell mom we won't do anything bad. She's gonna sleep at my place." He said, while trying to take off my boots. Once he got one of them off, he hung up and put my phone on the coffee table and stood up.

"What did she say?" I said, taking off the other boot.

"My mom said to be good." He said before grabbing me by my hips. "But she doesn't know what my version of good is." He said before kissing me again.

I giggled and leaned my body into his. He picked me up and carried me to the kitchen, sitting me on the counter. I pulled his hair from the ponytail and ran my fingers through the black silk on his head. He kissed my neck and I moaned softly. His lips found their way back to mine and he slowed down the kiss a little.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He said, breathing deeply and with his forehead pressed against mine.

I nodded and slid off the counter. "I don't have my clothes. They are in your car."

"I'll give you some sweats or something like that." He said, giving me a back hug and walking behind me.

His room was really modern and masculine. I sat on his bed and watched him walk in his closet, he came back shirtless and with pajama pants on. He had a dress shirt and some sweats over his arm.

"This is a dress shirt that I haven't worn in a good four years. You can keep it if you want. It might come down to your knees though." He said with a laugh.

I stuck my tongue out. "I'm not that short!"

"How tall are you?"

"I'm 5'2" I said grinning softly.

"And I'm 6'2, now go put your pajamas on." He said with a smirk.

I walked to his bathroom and slid off my clothes. I put on his dress shirt and laughed at myself. It went past my knees. I walked back in the room and struck a pose.

"I think I look fabulous!" I said before strutting over to him like I was a model.

He laughed and pulled me into bed with him.


End file.
